Honjo, Sukoshi
The adoptive daughter of Honjo, Taka; Sukoshi is a C-Ranked Shinobi with Sunagakure. Appearance Sukoshi is a small, scrawny girl with tanned skin from a life in Suna and Amber eyes with flecks of green. Her hair is a dark shade, almost a blue black though it seems more gray in bright lighting. Currently she dresses as shown, with a blue robe overtop and occasionally wears a mask and wig. Early History Sukoshi was born Jan. 12th in the year 688, the only child of the tiny Akaihito family. They were a small villager family from Sunagakure, made up of just Sukoshi and her mother and father, an Uncle and grandparents. During the attack on Sunagakure in the year 690 by Seimu, much of the Akaihito family died, save Sukoshi and her mother Yurimi. Yurimi did her best to raise her young child alone, but only a year passed before the single mother passed away due to famine and illness that swamped many of the families in Sunagakure. At the age of seven, in the month of November, she grew closer to people and was taken in by Honjo, Taka as his daughter, gaining new family in great numbers. Through her new family she became learned in what it was to be a ninja, and so came to realize a goal of herself becoming a great ninja so as to protect the ones she loves, and prevent the unnatural deaths like the ones her birth parents suffered at the indirect hand of Sumei. The Ninja Way Much of her early teachings were at the hands of several family and friends such as Soi, Fiona, Araki, and others. Her goal for her teachings was to progress in the work of Puppetry, but any step closer in the direction of her goal to protect has been welcomed, her inquisitive mind eager to devour any and all knowledge. With recent events and stresses of war, Sukoshi began to change emotionally. She has exprienced love and heartbreak, and the sensation of being left behind. Her resolve to get stronger was ever present, though, vowing to become strong enough to get on the front lines, or at least give any Shinobi that makes it through hell. Her strongest wish, overall, was to make her family proud and keep them safe and alive. Losing The Path Sukoshi spent several months if not more in a coma due to an unknown genetic illness, awakening for equally unknown reasons. She became quieter, more reserved since this event. When she discovered the various truths around her fathers death, not to mention the losses of various family and friends, she became confused and thus left the Sunagakure, taking on the name Tameyoshi, Kuro and accompanying a boy she claimed was her 'brother'. The decision hardly lasted a day when she was picked up by Aisu, brought to Iwagakure where she made friends who allowed her to join them. She did so eagerly in the hopes of leaving behind the dramatics of her old life, childish innocence resulting in her honestly believing it would be as simple as that. Things quickly began to fall apart again though, and feeling uneasy and upset she decided to leave for Kirigakure, where enemies of Suna would hopefully not recognize her, taking the name Tameyoshi, Kuro again. Again this plan lasted only two days in Kirigakure, but when discovered the people who drew forth the truth showed her kindness, allowing her residency and their protection. Moved deeply by this, she remains in Kirigakure, studying in her interests if for no better reason then she enjoys it. Wake Up Call Sukoshi's time in Kirigakure was short, but joyful. Making many close friends, and even an almost father figure in Scotty, Sukoshi for the first time felt truely at home. It was to this extent she grew in strength, and entered the Chuunin exams. The exams marked the turning point, when all the things she had built up for herself collapsed. A plot was set by her brother, Araki, involving a squad of capable shinobi to lay a trap within the exam itself. Utilizing advanced fuuinjutsu, her chakra was sealed by Zetsumei, and her beloved puppet destroyed by a Suna puppeteer named Eisabelle. Foolishly believing after the chuunin exams were over Zetsumei would indeed unseal her chakra, she followed his promise and was captured and taken from Kirigakure, back to Suna. Sukoshi was deeply upset, exchanging cruel words with her brother when she was face to face with him, but eventually tempers cooled and Sukoshi guiltily realized her selfish actions of leaving her remaining family. Agreeing to stay in Suna, she begged Araki to agree to allow her a chance to see her friends again, if only to say goodbye. Though this promise was made, it was repeatedly pushed back, as she had feared. Within a short time of living back in Sunagakure, Sukoshi took on a student in the work of puppetry, and began to join the puppet corps led by Eisabelle. However the Suna she had grown in and loved was far darker now, and when she was forced to stand by and watch helpless as a Kirigakure shinobi was brutally beaten just outside the gate, while no-one would move to stop a man she knew only by name as Shin, Sukoshi snapped. Through means of help from other ninja in the village, she escaped a second time. The recent threats of her brother should she return to the villages hung over her head, and so Sukoshi disappeared with only a select few knowing of her true whereabouts. Though she did encounter a man on her travels, it was brief, and he never returned again to speak with her. She assumed him dead, or moved on with his life, and so too moved on with hers. A plan had developed in her mind, and she was fully vowed to return one day and act upon it. RepentanceCategory:"People" In the first year, Sukoshi hid in an unknown location for some months, unbothered. The frequent visits of the ghost of her father eased the lonliness, and for a time she was at ease. However trouble brewed when letters from an old love came, followed soon by the man himself. Taka was unimpressed, and didn't hesitate to force Yuzuto to leave, telling Sukoshi that the man was actually two-timing her. Distressed, she ignored the letters Yuzuto sent as they became increasingly disturbing, until finally they stopped completely. It was around this time a small group of Konoha nin familiar with Sukoshi discovered her whereabouts, and offered for her to return to Konoha with them. Sukoshi initially refused, until the name of her temporary father figure was brought up. With the thought of reuniting with Scotty after being stolen away, Sukoshi agreed. A brief tussle with bandits occured en route, in which Josuke, one of the shinobi with her, lost an eye. Arriving in Konoha, Sukoshi spoke with Scotty and eventually decided to stay for awhile longer. More time went by, when the sudden arrival of Yuzuto interrupted things. The man she'd cared for was fairly different now, but a part of her still cared deeply. Having suffered memory loss, it was like the letters and disturbances had never happened, and with some convincing she agreed to travel to Iwagakure, albeit with strong hesitancy and a mask given to her. Yuzuto disappeared, having to immediatly travel to Suna, leaving Sukoshi alone for some time in the empty village of Iwa. Eventually she came to meet Arisa, a good friend of Yuzuto who became a friend to her as well. Things became quiet, and soon Sukoshi knew it was time to move on when she no longer heard from Yuzuto for a long time. On her way through the mining village five years later, she came into contact with Yumi, who told her of Araki's death. Like a slap in the face, the news woke her up. Over five years doubts over her decision had settled, and the news of the loss of her brother was agonizing. Sukoshi regretted her childish decision now as a young teenager, and vowed to amend to those she'd hurt by leaving. Yumi welcomed her back, as did a amnesiac Noboru and familiar D'mitri. With their unconcious support, Sukoshi returned to Suna and learned of Sora's position as Kazekage. Arriving back in Suna, Sukoshi was faced with the terrible truth of what she had done. Swallowing her fear, she faced her fate and offered herself back, accepting whatever punishment lay before her. Initially there was much indecision, but a small glimmer of hope was given, if only because of Sora's respect for her late father. At this point, all Sukoshi wanted and desired was to make up for what she had done, and fulfill Noboru's dream, knowing fully for the first time what she was deciding. Category:People